Happiness will come
by brooke13243546
Summary: Harry's thoughts After the Second war, And between the epilogue. Yes there are spoilers for the series. It's short, made from my boredom, drabble that I had fun making.


Happiness will come

Bodies lay askew around the ground, as family's weep and mourn for the family and friends that have been lost in the war. Even thought they had fought bravely through the night and well into the morning of that day nobody slept. The bodies of death eaters were left mostly where they died. For nobody sat around the ground by them weeping. Voldemort was left untouched, on the ground where his limp form of a body was killed. Not a soul wanted to touch the thing that had ruined most of their if not all of their lifs. Most death eaters had fled when their dark lord was vanquished.

There were however three people who chose to stay and mourn the deaths in the place that was once Hogwarts great hall. Though they received many horrid looks and threats that didn't stop them from giving condolences. The family was the Malfoy's.

There in a different corner of the great hall, sat a large family of red heads. All of which were weeping for the brother, friend, and son that they had lost. The boy's name was Fred he had a twin and his twin sat gasping for air that would not come with his head on the dead boy's chest. Soon three more people joined them, all three of them supporting many cuts and marks that the war had left upon them. They had all dismissed the attention from the small women called Madam Pomfrey, For they knew there were many others with worse injury's.

There were two boys and one girl. The one boy with black hair and broken glasses sat there staring blankly as he walked around looking at the faces of the dead in which he had once known. Everyone in the hall had known to keep their distance unless they were his other two friends, who's name's were Ron and Hermione.

Harry, The chosen one, The Hero, The one that saved them all from many more years of Vlodemort's wrath was now just a shell of a boy who had lost almost everything. Even though his whole life was preparing him for the final battle that killed Voldemort he was not expecting the aftermath to be this hard. He merely thought that after the battle he would get his life back. That he would be the man that saved them all and would get to live his happily ever after.

The moment he lost his parents he should of guessed that nothing could be that fairy tale like. He had lost many, his friends, family and the only man that was his living relative left, That man's name was Sirius black. His god father. Harry could not weep, for words and tears could not even come close to the feeling of despair he was living feeling of triumph ended shortly after he killed Voldemort for that was short lived.

The boy then sat, by the red head's in which he could some what call family, many had tried to comfort him, one of which being the girl that he was in love with. Ginny Weasley tried but nothing could break through him. They all told him that everything was alright, that what he did was heroic, that he could cry. No. He would think. He would not allow him self the privilege and relief of crying. It was his fault that people were now clustered around the bodies that had risked their lives for his.

When the day wore on and he saw the small amount of joy when family members knew that they could live without fear, a small amount of hope ignited in his heart. After a while a smile could be seen displayed on his lips as he watched children be reunited with their living family members. The joy in which was displayed on the remaining living was almost too much to bear.

The dead were buried with a hero's fear-well. Harry him self attended every single funeral. From those that had died, that he cherished to those he only faintly remember seeing charing him on at a quidditch match. He went to them all, At every single one he spoke with a speech that left even the fathers weeping. He could never forget the Weasleys funeral, by Weasleys he meant Freds. It was his fault he was dead though, but the family thanked him for coming saying it would be what Fred wanted.

It broke even Harry's heart when he saw Fred's twin, George break and be consulted by family in the same fashion in which they had done when his own godfather had died. He was there for them for they were there for him.

It took many years but Harry finally allowed him self to enjoy the life in which he had. After a while he finally knew, that every person that had died did not die in vain but for the life that the generations in the future could live in finally allowed him self to be absorbed into the happy and 'jolly' family in which had almost adopted him... The Weasleys. They would never be the same with out Fred but that was ok for they all knew that they would see him someday in the time would tell when, was what they all secretly though Harry was a hero. Harry, was for years to come, would still be haunted with nightmares of the war, He would eventually grow up into the man that all over the nation thought him to be when he was a child.

He would be the chosen one, The Hero and The one that saved them all, and lastly the happy man that would someday be a father. He would allow him self to live,to love and to move on.

_**A/N Sorry I know the end kind of sucks, And this is kind of short. See anything you want to correct... Go ahead... Hope you enjoyed? Please review! :) - Smiley face~brooke**_


End file.
